Dangerous
by HelpINeedMercy
Summary: A one-shot AU from Jack's POV , he's in college and is about to get help from Angela, but things don't always go as planned. Mercy76, fluff!


She was different, young and motivated. Not that I wasn't, she was about to become the youngest head of a hospital, and I wanted to be a soldier. Which is why I'm sitting in class listening to another professor lecturing me on my failing grades. They offered me help to be able to complete my degree, but that help would be her. Why should grades matter when in a few short weeks I would be on the battlefield. I avoided her for months, but finally the professor demanded I either meet with her or fail.

I was told to wait before leaving to meet her and go over some of my work.

" so you are working with the brainiac " muttered Reyes as we waited outside the chemistry lab.

" I think she's more like prodigy" I replied.

" whatever she is. She's weird" laughed Reyes. He was my best friend... unfortunately.

A heard a faint laugh coming our way, and the clicking of heels.

" jack?" Came a faintly accented voice. I turned to see her standing there with a well known student Genji shimada. His brother owned one of the hardest to get into nightclubs in the area. How she ended up hanging out with a notorious playboy was beyond me, but I don't really know her personally, so who am I to judge?

" yes?" I responded after a moment. Reyes snorted and patted me on the shoulder

"are we just going to meet there or?" He asked.

" I'll let you know" I replied. We were supposed to be going to the Shimada club later tonight.

Genji walked off in one direction and so did Reyes. She shifted her messenger bag and shyly looked up at me. She has the most beautiful eyes, distracting, I could rarely look at her in class when she would show up to assist on lectures.

" did you want to study at the library or?" She asked.

" where ever" I replied.

" soooo library" she said as she started heading in that direction. Her pencil skirt highlighted a perfect shaped ass. I couldn't help but stare for a moment as I followed her. As we approached the library building she led me to a secluded corner. Pillows set up around the area a few couches set up with tables in front of them. Her hands smoothed her skirt as she sat down. I followed sitting next to her. My knees almost touching hers as she laid out a notebook.

" a little old fashioned?" I asked, her smile turned into a slight frown.

" I feel it's easier when you see what you are doing. Pencils and paper show your mistakes. Tech while useful is easier to erase. We won't know what is wrong if we don't see what is"

I quirked a brow at her, okay. So she is weird, but when i think about it... i'm weird.

We went through what she was told to go over, her ability to explain things to me makes me wish even more that i had accepted her help sooner. However, my attraction to her made things hard for me to be logical.

" you see, i can see your answer but not what made you come to your conclusion. You have no theories evident, now please show me what you did" her hands almost brushing mine as she pushed the notebook into my hands. So soft.

When I completed what she wanted I handed it to her, her eyebrows furrowing as she nibbled on her plump lips.

" well zis is ridiculous" she said softly as she pointed out what I did wrong.

" well me taking these classes is a bit ridiculous" FUCK...

" well, why are you?"

" college education" I responded with a cheeky grin.

" well at least you are honest" she said with a smirk.

We went through my mistakes and I was actually beginning to pick up on it.

" you are teachable, but don't seem to care much about it" her hand brushed mine again as she pointed out some different ways of solving.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out. Ugh Reyes, I closed the message and she almost grabbed my phone from my hands.

" is that your dog?" She cooed.

" oh yeah that's poe, he lives with my parents " I said hoping I didn't blush.

"why Poe? the author...the character?" she asked peering over at me with a smile.

" Star wars" i replied and her eyes lit up.

"i was hoping! I had a cat named Rey growing up, i always wanted a dog but i had zero time to devote to one" her eyes looked sad for a moment.

"you like star wars?" i blurted out... idiot...

" what? " she responded

" I just. I figured..." I scratched the back of my neck.

" what? That I have zero fun in my life?" She asked looking crossly at me.

" no, well. Maybe. I mean you are like the smartest person I've met"

She shook her head, a few loose tendrils falling and framing her face.

" hey-" she started

" is for horses" I replied as she groaned.

My phone buzzed again.

" you should probably reply" her voice sounded slightly agitated.

Stupid Reyes... oh shit the time!

" so I have this thing tonight and I'd better get going"

" what something more important than studying ?" She sighed as she pulled the loose strands behind her ears.

" well..."

" it's fine. I got a thing anyways. " as she packed up her things. I grabbed mine as well slipping them into my bag.

" I guess same time tomorrow?" I asked.

" sure. But whatever you do tonight just try and remember that studying is important". As she got up and straightened her skirt, oh I'm studying alright. She said goodbye and scurried off. As I headed back to my dorm room to change. Black pants and a tight fitted black shirt. I ran a hand through my hair as I grabbed my leather jacket, but I knocked into my bag. Noticing that I took her notebook. Oh well. She will get it tomorrow... curiosity did get the best of me though. It was full of little writings most in German. Everything was a mess though...how she was able to keep things straight and be as smart but have such a all over the place notebook was beyond me.

" so how was she?" Asked Gabe as he stepped out of the bathroom.

" uh...Fine?"

" was she as weird as we thought?"

" actually no. She's surprisingly Human, and you were the one finding her to be overly weird" I smiled slightly.

" I had hoped finally meeting with her would stop this curiosity about her but noooo" sighed Reyes.

" hey man, I don't judge your taste"

" oh come on! Let's get going and find you a real woman or two" he said slapping my back. Sure I had lots of offers but none of them appealed to me. As we drove to the club and parked I started to feel more optimistic. The guest list was hard to get onto and as we walked in I could see why.

On stage was Genji, weird I thought the Shimadas were feuding.

I saw a platinum blonde haired woman near him fiddling with a microphone. Gabe and I ordered our drinks and found a table. Music began pouring from the speakers. Wait...

" oh shit! Jack!" said Reyes.

The naked back of the blonde was exposed, beautiful angel wings inked into her porcelain skin... if I didn't know any better...

" so anxious to see you

I drop everything

you feed on my weakness

but I don't complain

push bodies like blankets

on top of my sin

a dance with a devil

delicately thin "

I couldn't believe it. The angel tattooed woman was Angela. Singing. Her voice filling the room, violet lights washing over her. I couldn't pay attention to anything but her. Her body moving seductively on the stage.

" no fucking way" said Reyes.

I was completely entranced.

" there's just no fucking way" repeated Reyes.

I'm not sure I blinked the entire time she sang, my eyes couldn't stop following her every moment. From the rising and falling of her chest, the curves of her body bathed in the light, the way the wings on her back moved when she swayed to the music. She was incredible. The beat picked up and during the instrumentals she began to move to the beat. A carefree expression on her face. Confidence washing over her. Once the song ended I felt a cold glass of whisky slide over to me and I could see Reyes glaring at me.

" how the fuck is this possible?!" He said.

" I don't know man" I replied as I swirled the glass in my hand.

" the weird ones are usually the kinky ones" he said as he smirked into his drink.

"what the hell man?" i stated.

" she's weird as hell... and she's apparently a half naked nightclub singer... so i say go for it"

"you tell me to 'go for it' every chance you get" i grumbled back.

My eyes kept drifting up to her, no matter how many times Gabe tried to get my attention I just couldn't look away. Another drink and another as I watched her, what is it about her?

" you have had a weird thing for her all year, and I get it now, kinda... so if you don't talk to her when this is over then I'm convinced that you have zero balls " said Gabe, a cackling laugh burst from behind him as a woman wrapped her arms around him.

That's Gabe for you, always has someone lined up. I downed another whiskey, her back was glistening from all the energy she was exerting. Her eyes never looking in my direction, always heavenward or closed. Her voice floating through the air, I could listen for hours upon hours.

But the music had ended, she took a slight bow and seemed suddenly aware of her surroundings. The sheepish look on her face as she helped Genji pack up the gear quickly. The sweet smile as she accepted a large drink, Genji was looking nervous as he hovered in the background.

" now or never Jack" laughed Gabe.

I swiped another shot of courage and walked towards the angel.

As I tried to think of something to say she peered up, even under the lights I could see her cheeks flush.

" you, you sing good" I blurted out.

" ah... thank you" she lowered her voice and her eyes swept the floor.

" I didn't know you uh, did stuff like this"

" well you never got to know me" she retorted as she finished her drink.

It was true, I had avoided her for a long time. Finally the professor demanded that she would tutor me, after all her attempts at offering.

" well shit, you aren't going to make this any easier on me are you?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair anxiously.

" why should I ?" She retorted.

" you are right, I wasn't fair to you" I replied, shuffling my feet.

" no, you weren't... you have brains in your head, use them"

" I deserved that"

Her face softened, she motioned at me to follow her, and I did, barely noticing where we were headed, drinks placed in our hands as we climbed plush stairs.

More secluded booth like seating was in front of us as she plunked herself down, taking a generous swig of her drink.

I joined her and took a sip of the liquid, the syrupy taste causing a slight cringe.

" I couldn't hear you very well down there, don't get any ideas" she said coyly.

" believe me, the fact that you are listening to me at all, is all I have on my mind" my voice had no confidence left, I had actually hurt her before.

" it's fine, I'm sorry I got angry down there" she said, her blue eyes looked glassy.

" don't be sorry, I deserved that... I really never treated you how you deserve to be treated"

" and how do I deserve to be treated?" Her voice soft and if I am not mistaken flirtatious.

" like an angel" shiiiiiit Morrison. What the hell was that?!

The laughter that came out of her perfectly shaped lips was melodic.

" that was stupid" I grumbled.

" no, it was sweet" she replied as she lightly stroked my arm.

Heat was rushing to my cheeks as I tried to not betray how enamored I am by her.

"unless you just said that because of my back" she laughed.

" no, i mean, i didn't expect-"

"could you maybe stop saying that?" she asked meekly.

" I just-" I started but stopped to wash down my anxiety with more of this strange beverage.

" you?"

" so, I'm shipping off soon to overwatch, so what's the point of schooling?"

She scoffed for a moment, fingers lost in her shining locks.

" so you can learn how to handle situations that you come across, but you are probably right... afterall it's not like soldiers last that long out there" the tone of her voice changed to sadness, she stood up for a moment opening a small window and coming back with a bottle of green liquid.

" you okay?"

" I'm fine, I just have a lot of feelings about war" she replied as she poured herself some and offered it to me.

" I think I've had enough for the evening. War happens, but preventing it is more of what I'm about" I said.

A smile crept back onto her lips.

" that's a welcome change" her arm once again brushed against mine. I could feel the slight shake it had, as though she was vibrating.

" are you sure you are okay?"

" can't a lady be anxious?"

" why are you anxious?"

" isn't it obvious? Despite how you have avoided me, I still can't help it" she muttered.

" seriously ?! Do you not realize why I ignored you?"

" because I'm the weird girl? Little miss prodigy ?... because there's no way i could possibly be nice or interesting? or like anything other than studying and lecturing?"

I shook my head and stroked her hand for a moment, a sigh left her lips as she looked at me.

" because I'm an idiot" I responded.

Her face was so incredibly close to mine, there was a sparkle in her eyes.

" hey Angie, mighty fine job tonight!" Said a man dressed as a cowboy... what the hell.

" thank you Jesse" Angela replied with a smile on her face, he tipped his hat and continued on his way through the room.

" a cowboy?" I muttered.

" oh? That's Jesse, as in Jesse McCree... dating Hanzo" then her voice lowered and she whispered in my ear. " and besides me, probably the only person keeping Genji and Hanzo civil to each other" I could barely focus, her warm breath tickled the hairs on my neck.

How hard is it to just kiss someone? Or is the fear of rejection too strong right now? She hasn't really moved back, she's just staying as close as ever. I should probably prove I was listening.

" I never knew that " I replied.

" about Jesse and Hanzo? Or about the fighting?" Her voice still low.

" I knew about both, I was actually surprised to see Genji here"

" yeah, well... it's complicated" she let out a sigh and resumed drinking.

" I wanted to add, out of all the organizations of war machines, overwatch is seemingly the most peaceful" a slight hiccup after she spoke.

" it's fine, you can be against war all you want, it's not like I enjoy it or anything" I stated.

Her hands fluttered for a moment before neatly folding on the table.

" I didn't think you did" she said timidly.

" did you want to maybe get something to eat somewhere..." I blurted out, unaware of my intentions, maybe just wanting a different environment.

" I'm fine actually, but I'll go if you are hungry" her eyes glanced up at me for a moment before darting back down.

" well I don't want to go if you won't eat" I replied.

" that's ridiculous, if you are hungry you should eat"

" Honestly I think I just want to get out of here" my voice relaxed for a moment.

Her arched brow and slight smile as she downed her drink and stood up, carefully smoothing down the skirt. I stood as well as I followed her down some back stairwells. The air was smoky and the lights barely providing light. I bumped into her and she held out a hand, it felt made of silk. The way her fingers carefully wrapped around mine as she led the way.

" sorry it's a bit weird down here but it's the best way out" she explained.

" gotcha, I bet you are thinking a soldier should know his way around a smoke filled building" I said poking fun at myself.

" not with this building. It's complex, you would probably study a map before entering somewhere... yes?"

" correct " I said. Loud voices boomed from the other end of the hallway and she stopped in her tracks before flipping our direction and pulling me faster down another hallway.

Something didn't seem right about this, I could feel her pulse beating.

" is something-"

" shhh" was her response. Some footsteps started approaching where we were.

After a few frantic moments of her fumbling with a door we entered a room with not the best lighting but it was much better than the hallway. Another door was barely visible.

" sorry about that but you never can be too careful" she whispered as she leaned against me, her warmth radiating against me.

" is there another way out?" I asked.

" yes but we need to wait, I want to make sure that a few of them are gone" she whispered back, her cheek bumped into mine as she moved her lips away from my ear. Now they were so close to my lips and I swallowed hard.

" I don't know if this is okay but" I murmured myself as I gently touched my lips to hers.

A little gasp of shock but in a moment her arms had snaked around my neck as she returned the kiss, her lips slightly parting welcoming more.

My tongue carefully met with hers, as she pressed herself against me. My hand felt it's way to the exposed small of her back as I pulled her even closer. My other hand cupping her neck, as our kisses turned into a frenzy. Her small but sexy frame rubbing against mine as we kissed.

A loud crash outside the room broke us apart, I could feel my hand going for my gun, but her hand pressed against mine as she shook her head, her hand taking mine again as we walked through the room slowly and exited through the other door. The commotion was louder and my instincts wanted me to turn around, but with the next turn and the next door led us into a back alleyway.

I turned to ask her a question but the look on her face stopped me, absolute fear was apparent.

She pressed her forehead against my chest and I just held her, she slightly shivered.

" come on" she whispered as we began going down the alley a flash of light behind us.

I pushed her behind me to shield anything that could happen, but it was just two large men carrying something between them.

We waited frozen in place as they went the other way. Once they were out of site Angela and I rushed over. The ground was slick, but it wasn't raining, the flashlight on my phone revealed the horrible truth.

" scheisse scheisse!" Mumbled Angela.

The fact of the matter here is that the Shimadas are a well known crime family , and this is rather sloppy of them. While Angela is seemingly on good terms with both of them, anything could change it.

" we have to follow them" she whispered.

"You sure you know what you are getting into?" I asked.

She turned frowning at me " of course" she replied. " someone is hurt, that blood isn't showing signs of coming from someone who died, but more likely from someone dying "

We carefully traced the path the men had gone, her tracking skills were impressive considering she was mostly a a doctor. The two large men started returning empty handed in our direction after heading exiting the dark street. Angela peered up at me, her back pressed against the building as her hand gently tapped my neck.

" kiss me" she whispered. I obliged with an offer like that, but as I kissed her I noticed her real intent of disguise. If they worked for the shimadas there's a high possibility they would know her. After their footsteps were barely audible she released her grip on me. Her hand managed to grip mine again as we headed for the street. A soft garbled moan coming from the distance. Our speed ramped up, her hand left mine as she darted off, just the faint light cast a glow on her skin as she frantically darted around some piles of trash until she let out a gasp.

I made my way to her and the site almost made me vomit.

" what did they do to you?" She choked out as her hands gently removed trash surrounding what remained of a human.

More garbled noises escaped the mouth of the victim, I glanced around anxiously keeping watch of the area.

" we need to do something" she hissed at me.

" call for emergency medical services?" I stupidly suggested.

The person tried making more noises almost protesting.

" shhhh you are alright, I'm here I'm here Genji " she whispered.

Shit, this wasn't a good situation.

" we take him to the hospital and there will be a report, we can take him to my apartment, yes?" She asked looking up at me, even in the faint light I could see her eyes glistening with tears.

" Angela... I... " I started.

" I can manage alone" she grunted as she looked around herself.

Her hands began tearing at her skirt, as she tore off strips to create makeshift tourniquets.

" fuck, I have an idea" I finally stated.

As I scrolled through my phone, my commanders number was right below my thumb when Angela make a slight grunt.

" what is it?"

" overwatch, he would be safe there and treated well" I said.

Her hands gently tapped the side of his head " stay with me" she softly said before turning to me and nodding.

I walked away to make the call. After a few minutes of explaining, my commander agreed to take him in. Watching Angela struggle to keep him alive was painful, but admirable. Her focus never wavered, even when the overwatch medical team arrived and we jumped in with them.

The full extent of the damage was showing, I don't know how she knew it was Genji, he looks like freshly carved meat, limbs barely attached.

Angela was soaked in his blood as she watched the medical staff work at cleaning him off, I could hear her angrily muttering in German.

" this is ridiculous, it's like they aren't even trying, it's like they have no understanding of what can be done" she hissed.

" I'm sure they know what they are doing" I replied gently.

Then she bolted straight up and gently pushed a nurse away.

" you do that and you ruin any chance of limb regeneration" she grumbled.

The staff looked bewildered as a very bloody Angela began fussing with their tools.

"who is this?" said no one in particular.

" Angela Ziegler " I responded. This woman was trouble, but the best kind.

One of the doctors looked up flabbergasted.

" Angela Ziegler? As in the doctor angel Ziegler ? Soon to be head of the Swiss hospital?"

" yes, that would be me" Angela said melodically. Her face was tense as she kept working.

" assist her in whatever she needs" the doctor replied. My commander shot me a look of gratitude, odd.

As we arrived at the base she took off after shooting me a slight smile.

" we can watch from the viewing area if you would like " said the commander.

" yes sir" I replied. As we walked he turned and smiled at me.

" good work Morrison, we have been trying to get her in here to tour the place for a long time"

" sir? "

" we want her to join overwatch, her research and her ability to lead and instruct are admirable and the best in the field. She's a genius you know" he said.

I glanced down at her through the windows, Genji was an absolute mess and placed in a chamber. Her ability to remain absolutely calm during the entire ordeal was one of the most impressive things I have ever witnessed. More people kept entering the room to assist as she expertly delegated tasks for them.

" incredible isn't she?" He said.

I just nodded.

" lucky for you to have found her tonight, if you didn't show up we wouldn't have her her or Genji Shimada" continued my commander.

" I didn't find them, I was with her and we found him"

I saw the stern man wink at me.

" well maybe you can help persuade her to stay then".

" I will do my best"

" you will do better than that , we need her here. I'm going to go speak with the others, but good work Morrison. Excellent work" he said as he thumped me on the back.

I settled into one of the chairs overseeing the entire procedure from above, drifting off a few times as minutes turned into hours.

My eyelids dropped as I watched her remain focused and full of energy. I must have dozed off a few times, because more hours passed, I glanced down and noticed Genji had stable vital signs and was wrapped up more than a mummy.

" the doctor will be taking a short break now, but will be on call" said a voice behind me. I jumped for a moment before realizing it was the second in command.

" I highly suggest you speak with her, she will be heading home " they said as I darted off to find her. It wasn't that hard, her feet slowly dragged towards the large doors.

" hey, you can just come with me" I stammered. She turned to me, her eyes scanning me for a moment and she just nodded.

A car pulled up and drove us to my place, it was just off base, I would soon be moving inside of it, but for now these accommodations worked.

" nearby, this is good" she sighed. I helped her out of the car as I fumbled with my keys. Luckily due to the impending move the place was pretty clean.

" you can take the bed or... you are probably starving " I blurted out.

" I am, but I will sleep wherever" she sighed. I noticed the dried blood on her clothes, silly that she changed right back into them after wearing the scrubs. I rushed to grab her some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looked so lost, as she sleepily peered around.

"is that my notebook?" she asked

"yeah" i called from the other room.

" here" I said pushing them into her arms. Her dazed expression smiled at me.

"i was going to return it to you when i saw you next, umm I have leftovers uhm... some fries and stuff does that work?" I asked. Silence. I turned to see her beautiful figure from behind as she stripped. Black lace panties and no bra from what I could tell... i just stared like a moron.

" I'm sorry" I blurted out.

" for what?" She asked sleepily as her head turned to look at me, her body slightly turned with her breasts just barely in view as she threaded her hands into the sleeves and pulled the shirt over her body.

I carried over some snacks to her, my cheeks flushed red.

" the pants won't fit" she sighed as she reached up seemingly for food, but instead her hands gently touched my wrists. Tugging me onto the futon with her.

" I'm sorry, I don't have much variety here" I said turning to the food i just placed onto the bed, but her hands touched my face as she turned my head to face her, her soft lips touched mine for a passionate kiss. I won't deny feeling adrenaline kick through me. We broke for air after a bit, as she sleepily looked into my eyes.

" I need to sleep but this is lovely " she yawned with the most adorable smile on her lips.

I moved to get up and give her her own sleeping area but her arms wrapped around me, pulling me down with her.

"i'm just going to put this stuff away and wash your clothing"

"nein nein" she mumbled.

"what?"

"nooooo" she cooed.

Angela Ziegler is in my bed, and i'm worried about laundry...

"just let me move this food back" i said softly, as i began to pick it up her hand swiped a fry, as she sleepily munched on it and curled back up. I smiled to myself as i threw the food back into the fridge. Then returned to the futon with her, after i kicked off my shoes. Shoes... i glanced down at her feet and carefully removed her shoes. She grinned at me and began pulling on my arm.

"fine fine..." i teased as i laid down, within an instant she was snuggled into the crook of my arm, letting out a content sigh of relief and falling asleep in them.

I kissed her forehead, and her eyes flicked open for a moment as she smiled.

Tomorrow is another day to worry about, if she joined overwatch we could be around each other, she wouldn't head off to Sweden, and I wouldn't have to wonder if this was just a one time thing.

 **A/N: This is my first one-shot kinda thing, i don't even know if this is one or isn't. I tried! i started writing this during last MERCY76 week and never finished. While working on my current fic, i realized that i should probably just write this one out, so it stopped trying to make it's way into my other one. It was extremely wonderful to not have to worry about lore, which is why i'm labeling it more as an AU instead of something that would go canonically. Once again, my other fic is my first fic, this is my second one... So there will be a ton of mistakes and i just needed to get this out! ALSO! the song, it's called "Dangerous" by My Gold Mask, my gold mask is an incredible band and i really wanted to do a series of fics using their music but i'm rather drained...**


End file.
